An electronic device typically has an external housing which is made of plastic or metal. Within the external housing are various electrical components that are interconnected, such as with wires or solder connections. As portable electronic devices become smaller, the density of electrical components within housings of such electronic devices increases which makes assembly of such electronic devices even more tedious.
Conventionally, separate electrical components of an electrical device need to be electrically connected, such as through use of solder connections. These solder connections are formed using solder equipment before the external housing encloses the electrical components. However, since electronic devices continue to get smaller, there is a continuing need for improved approaches to assembly and interconnect separate electrical components to be enclosed by an electronic device housing.